


121. pointer

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light breathplay, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza is amazed by how flexible Mirajane could be.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	121. pointer

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i have a thigh fetish. and what?  
> also i use the word cunt bc pussy makes me feel weird in smut 
> 
> tumblr - gaymirajane  
> twitter - HANAJlMA

Erza prided herself on the fact that she was Mirajane’s number one fan. Whether it was at her job with Sorcerer Weekly, or in the wizarding work that Mirajane sometimes picked up, Erza was always there to support her. But even for her, this was a little much. 

“I can’t believe that they got away with this.” Erza mumbled, flicking through the newest issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Mirajane stood behind the chair that Erza was perched on, leaning over the redhead’s shoulder with her arms wrapped loosely around Erza’s neck. 

“I know right.” Mirajane sighed. “That photographer is a total perv, but he pays well.” 

Erza turned her head, lips almost pressing against Mirajane’s cheek when she spoke. “You didn’t have to accept his offer, Mira. We would have been fine on just my income.” 

“I know that.” Mirajane kissed Erza’s nose, smiling. “But what kind of girlfriend would I be if I relied solely on you?” 

Erza simply hummed. The theme he had chosen was highschool, dressing the models in uniforms and swimsuits, placing them in the classroom and the pool and the gym. Why they felt the need to sexualise such a young demographic, Erza couldn’t understand, but that wasn’t what made Erza falter. One photo, small and insignificant compared to the vast array of models within the spread, showed Mirajane upside down, swinging from the monkey-bars. Her hair was up in two plaits, and she wore a plain white shirt with a skort. It wasn’t anything overly sensual, but Erza couldn’t take her eyes off of Mirajane’s thighs, strong and pale and gripping the wooden bars with ease. 

“”I… had no idea that you could do that.” Erza gulped, subconsciously squeezing her legs tighter together. Her body had always had an extremely visceral reaction to Mirajane, and this was no different. 

She didn’t care about what Mirajane was wearing, or even the setting; Erza would love her no matter what. But that strength… it was often concealed behind flowing skirts and fur coats. Only Erza truly got to appreciate each curve of Mirajane’s body. 

Mirajane was watching Erza, eyeing her up knowingly. A smirk tugged at the pink-painted corner of Mirajane’s lips, and she swung her body over the seat, straddling Erza’s body, one thigh nestled on either side of Erza’s hips. 

“You’d be surprised by what I can do, Erza.” Mirajane nibbled the words into Erza’s neck, leaving bruises that the redhead would have to conceal later. She arched her back with a sigh, enjoying the pleasant weight of Mirajane in her lap, the familiarity of Mirajane’s warmth and breath and kisses. 

“Show me.” Erza mumbled, cheeks burning with heat, and Mirajane laughed breathlessly against her neck. 

“Hold my waist.” 

As soon as the words passed Mirajane’s lips, Erza’s hands snapped up into place. Mirajane grinned, a curl of loose hair obstructing her face, eyes wild and free, and lifted her leg up impossibly high onto Erza’s shoulder. 

“What are you-” 

Before Erza could finish, Mirajane used her grip on Erza as leverage and flipped her body upside down. The calf digging into Erza’s shoulder blade should have been painful, but the redhead was too much in awe to complain. Mirajane hooked her other leg over Erza’s shoulder, letting Erza guide her backwards until her thighs were pressed on either side of Erza’s head. She adjusted her grip on Mirajane’s waist to account for the new position, trying to focus on everything apart from how Mirajane’s crotch was inches away from her face, skirt falling down and pooling onto her stomach. 

“I can’t hold this long.” Mirajane said, arms wapping Erza in a crushing grip, just to keep herself stable. 

There was no time for pretense, no teasing to prelude their destination; Erza spread her legs, and Mirajane licked a stripe up her exposed underwear. They were a simple cotton, and yet Mirajane was suckling as though they were the most erotic item of clothing which she had ever set eyes on. Erza moaned, a low whine from the back of her throat, and moved her hips in small circles against Mirajane’s face. The fabric presented an unwanted obstacle and Erza groaned in frustration, burying her face between Mirajane’s spread thighs. 

“Even like this you taste so good, baby.” Mirajane cooed pressing her tongue flat against the outline of Erza’s clit. The redhead bucked up into the contact, and Mirajane had no choice but to press her tongue harder, dragging it along Erza’s clothed cunt in all the ways that she knew would drive her girlfriend crazy. 

The wetness and the pressure on their own weren’t enough, but combined with how tight Mirajane’s thighs had gotten, Erza felt her breathing hitch, drool passing her lips and pooling onto the dip of Mirajane’s underwear. They were saturated now to the point of translucency, and Erza knew that her spit was only partly to blame. Mirajane wanted this just as badly as she did. 

The white-haired woman moved her tongue faster, mouthing along Erza’s folds before landing on her swollen clit. Her pants were so wet now that they hardly provided any of that coarse friction, and Erza was grateful for that; now all she could feel was the smooth wetness of Mirajane’s tongue on her cunt, and her strong, toned thighs pressing dangerously against Erza’s neck. 

Erza rotated her neck as best as she could, pressing a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on the inside of Mirajane’s thighs. The edge of her vision was beginning to blur, the building of pleasure on her groin and the sharp pressure on her neck was finally being too much; with stuttering hips and a shattered, hiccuping cry, Erza came messily over Mirajane’s mouth, rolling her sensitive clit over Mirajane’s parted lips until the waves of pleasure ebbed and Erza could focus again. 

Mirajane’s grip on her neck eased, leg swinging from Erza’s shoulder as Mirajane’s body followed the momentum, righting herself in Erza’s lap once more. Mirajane took Erza’s hand and placed it between her own spread legs, tongue lapping salaciously at the smudged pink of her lips, grin absurdly wicked. 

“My turn.” 


End file.
